The marketing and servicing of tires particularly as practiced at recapping plants of any size, involves the continuous storage and movement of tires from place to place in the plant as various procedures are performed on the tires. Normally tires are stored by leaning them against a wall and long rows of tires are built up requiring much handling and shifting about of tires to remove a particular tire from any given row. Not only is the process of locating the desired tire difficult, but much time and manual effort is spent in retrieving it.
It has been noted that in the past, various articles such as barrels that can be rolled have been stored in inclined racks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,980 to Goble, and tires have been stored in warehouses in inclined racks as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,507 to James et al. Also, various lifting means for unrelated products, operated by power hoisting means have been shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,017 to Scharpenberg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,786 to Wilson.